1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove for recovering the functions of the carpal joint, the hand and the fingers which are functionally disordered incidentally by diseases and disorders of the central nervous system such as cerebral vascular diseases, cerebral injury, cerebral palsy and spinal injuries as well as peripheral nerve, articular, muscular and tendinous lesions.
2. Description of Background Information
When the upper extremity, the carpal joint, the hand and the fingers are functionally impaired by diseases and disorders of the central nervous system such as cerebral vascular diseases, cerebral injuries, cerebral palsy and spinal injuries as well as peripheral nerve, articular, muscular and tendinous lesions, it is required to recover the motor function by training, keeping pace with treament. However, it is historically believed that the recovery of the functional disorders of the carpal joint, the hand and the fingers is difficult. Many studies are being made regarding the latest rehabilitation methods. Nonetheless, virtually nothing has been elucidated with regard to this problem. For example, there is an effort to extend the carpal joint, the hand and the fingers functionally impaired by flexion contraction or extension disturbance by the action of air pressure or springs. However, satisfactory results are not obtained by this method.
It has been discovered that, with conventional remedial gloves, it is impossible to sufficiently extend the carpal joint, the hand and the fingers to provide a primary factor which can induce any active movement, since the action of air pressure and the resiliency of springs are insufficient.